AUNQUE ME ODIES
by Tia Style
Summary: No quiero que me dejes, pero tampoco quiero sufrir. por eso me voy, porque cuando descubras que mi historia ya había sido escrita no solo sufriré yo..., sufriremos los dos. Porque soy parte de una antigua leyenda, soy un maldición que viaja de cuerpo en cuerpo y si no me alejo sucumbirás conmigo y eso es lo que no quiero.
1. capitulo 1

**-Capitulo 1- AUNQUE ME ODIES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El horizonte, las noches frías y la eterna madrugada, era lo único que le agradaba de su vida después del accidente. Como cuna de sueños, su habitación refugiaba sus pensamientos, era su cofre del tesoro donde escondía sus más valiosos objetos y lo cerraba con llave para que nadie, más que él, pudiera abrirlo; su caja fuerte sellada con una coraza de miedo, ira, dolor, esa que se fue formando después de haber conseguido que la persona a la que mas amaba le odiase. Ella quien por tanto tiempo le cuido cuando las batallas con Blakk habrían terminado en desastre y solo dejaban fuertes golpes, grandes moretones y en todo caso profundas herida que aun después de haber sanado dejarían el recuerdo tan humillante de su derrota. Ella quien sin importar que nunca se daba por vencida. Ella…Trixie…

Pensar en ella le rompía el corazón, solo imaginarse cuan loco debes volverte como para hacer que alguien como ella sencilla, paciente, sensata y racional, llegue a los extremos de odiarte y tú aun sin entender el porqué, ajeno a las razones de su enojo, sabiendo que todo comenzó desde aquel accidente pero sin siquiera saber la causa exacta.

-El accidente…- sus suspiros eran dolorosos.

Aquella batalla con Blakk que casi termina en desastre, esa en donde por poco pierde la vida, por haber saltado a aquel abismo persiguiéndolo solo para preguntarle sobre su padre, a quien desde hace tiempo no veía y sentía en su interior que jamás lo haría otra vez; aun recordaba los gritos de Trixi rogándole que no lo siguiera, estaba preocupada y se le notaba en la voz, sus gritos eran desesperados estaba preocupada por el por lo que podría pasarle, hasta lagrimas brotaban de sus dulces ojos, con miedo plasmado en la gota derramada. Preocupación, pero ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por él? ¿Acaso ella siente algo por él?

-No…- sacudió su cabeza y con sus manos desarreglo su cabello.- Trixie no puede estar enamorada de mi, ella solo se preocupa porque soy su amigo, nada mas- se reprocho mentalmente.

De repente por su mente recorrió la triste imagen de ella llorando. Sus lagrimas eran como un puñal clavado en su estomago, era triste porque aunque para ella él era solo un amigo, él sentía algo más profundo por ella, y sus lagrimas le atormentaban, pues sabía que era su culpa que llorara. Su subconsciente decía, "la lastimaste", Y mentalmente se reprochaba diciéndose en si "soy un cobarde, la he lastimado". Estaba a punto de echarse a la larga, no quería salir de su habitación pues sabía que afuera solo iba a encontrar largos reproches y la expresión enojada e indiferente de Trixie.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, Burpy.

Con una pequeña caricia su babosa infierno le respondió. Esta llevaba tiempo observando al peli azul, podía sentir su dolor y enojo hacia sí mismo, además podía escucharlo pronuncias palabras en pequeños susurros de reproche personal, que se escapaban de su boca, como el viento en la playa y la arena de mar entre sus manos, suaves expresiones huecas llenas de dolor inexplicable, un sentido alterno a lo que podía entender o percibir. Burpy solo se limitaba a escuchar intentando encontrarle sentido a sus lamentos por medio de sus involuntarios suspiros y dolorosos susurros.

-Tengo que hablar con ella, no soporto tenerla lejos, distanciada de mí,…ahh, si tan solo supiera que la amo.- dio un suspiro ahogado.

-Si tan solo supiera porque esta tan enojada conmigo.

Burpy salto a su pierna para hablarle pero al instante un toque en la puerta le interrumpió.

Eli se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada, con lentitud y un desanimo notorio en su rostro abrió la puerta.

-Oh…hola Kord.

-Esperabas que fuera ella, ¿cierto?

-¿Qué?, no…ehh bueno…si.- inclinó la cabeza.- ¿aun está molesta?

-Averígualo tú mismo.- se giro u poco para dejar ver a Trixie saliendo de su habitación.

-¡Trix..!.- la llamo.

Ella solo se limito a voltear para ver quien la llamaba; al instante su mirada choco con la de el peli azul, quien esbozo una sonrisa al detallar sus ojos. El esperaba que ella le correspondiera de igual manera, pero no fue así.

La mirada de Trixie cambio a una enojada, antes parecía tranquila, pero cuando lo vio expresión cambio, frunció el ceño y la fingida sonrisa que llevaba se borro por completo de su rostro.

Inmediatamente el chico sintió su cambio de humor, entonces desistió de mencionar palabra y ella simplemente se giro y siguió si camino hasta la sala.

-Lo siento amigo.- dijo el Troll con tristeza ajena.- ¿Sabes porque está enojada?

-Quemas quisiera yo que saberlo, pero lo peor es que no quiere hablarme y no puedo preguntarle porque se enojaría.

-Te ayudare.

-No, se molestara más.

-Debes intentarlo, pero por ahora vamos a desayunar que Pronto ya termino la comida.

Asiente y se dirigen a la sala.

En la sala…

Trixie estaba sentada en la computadora evitando salir corriendo del refugio, estaba llorando. En eso, Pronto que terminado de poner la mesa se acerco a ella a decirle que ya todo estaba listo y que podría ir a comer.

-Trixie la comida ya esta…- se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando noto que ella estaba llorando.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No Pronto estoy bien.- se seco las lagrimas y lo miro.- ¿Qué pasa?

- la como esta lista ven a comer.

-Si ya voy.

Trixie cerró la pagina que estaba viendo en la computadora, se levanto y camino hacia el comedor. En ese momento vienes bajando Eli y Kord por las escaleras, caminaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Trixie y Pronto.

El peli azul se acomodo en su asiento al lado de la Sting, no dejaba de mirarla, intento hablarle pero se contuvo al instante para evitar un mal momento.

-Aquí está el desayuno.- añadió Pronto.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos del asombro; esta vez, Pronto había cocinado comida acta para humanos, (y Trolls).

-Uau, esto se ve delicioso.- dijo Trixie.

-¿Te ha pasado algo Pronto?- Pregunto Eli.- Tú nunca cocinas una delicia como esta.

Con cara de ofendido Pronto respondió.

-Pronto siempre cocina bien, es solo que ustedes no saben apreciar un buen banquete cuando lo tiene enfrente.

-Jajaja si como no.- se burlo el Troll.- y ¿Qué comerás y tú?

-Algo verdaderamente delicioso, sopa de escarabajos y larvas de guano.

-Que asqueroso.- susurro el chico al Troll.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué tanto murmuran chicos?

-¡Nada!- dijeron al unisono con exaltación.

Después de eso comieron, los Eli y Kord devoraron todo a su paso mientras que Trixie, aunque había aludido la comida de Pronto en un principio, no comió mucho solo revolvió todo con su tenedor; cansada, se piso de pie y se alejo de la mesa. Eli noto que no había si quiera había probado la comida, entonces rápidamente se levanto y le dijo.

-Trix no has comido nada ¿te sucede algo?

-No tengo hambre.- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Tienes que comer, no puedes quedarte así.

-Déjame en paz.- su voz sonaba cansada y enojada.

-Podría pasarte algo.

-¡No te metas en mi vida, lo que pase conmigo en cosa mía!

Su grito sobresalto a Kord y a Pronto quienes junto con las babosas, se alejaron un poco para que los dos jóvenes hablaran sin incomodidad.

Pero sus gritos evidenciaban el hecho de que nada estaba bien y que la calma se había esfumado. Ahora Trixie estaba muy enojada, la insistencia de Eli la había sacado de casillas.

-Soy tu amigo y lo que a ti te pase es problema mío también, por eso quiero saber qué te pasa ¿Por qué estas tan molesta conmigo?

Trixie contenía su furia, no quería hablar porque sabía que explotaría. Ella solo le daba la espalda y en silencio pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, producto del profundo dolor que sentía. Pero Eli no se daría por vencido, así que insistió.

-Me importas y no quiero verte enojada.

-¿Desde cuándo te importo?- le interrogo con suavidad y calma.

-Desde que te conocí te convertiste en parte importante de mi vida… es que yo.

-Eres un mentiroso,- se dio vuelta y lo miro de frente.- si fuera tan importante para ti no me hicieras…

-¡¿no te hiciera qué?!- la paciencia de Eli se había agotado hasta el punto en que comenzó a gritar también.

-¡No me hicieras sufrir tanto, eres un idiota!

-¡si supiera lo que hice trataría de remediarlo!

-¡Tu perfectamente sabes lo que hiciste!

-¡no no lo sé! Eres tan testaruda, odiosa y además te haces la rogada, ¡crees que puedo leer tu mente como para saber lo que piensas!

-¿Rogada yo?, tu eres un imbécil, ¡estaría mejor si nunca te hubiera conocido!, debí haber lo sabido desde un principio, como puedes ser hijo de Will Shane el era un gran hombre una gran persona, pero tú, eres un idiota, lastimas a los demás y ni si quiera te importa. Debí haberme alejado cuando te vi, nunca debí haberte salvado de aquel bandido. ¡Solo piensas en ti, nada más que en ti! Unirme a esta banda fue la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? Entonces ¡vete!, tienes el camino libre para irte, nada puede detenerte.- Eli reacciono con tanta agresividad, que Kord y Pronto se asustaron. Pensaron que cometería una locura y aunque no fue así, sus palabras lograron herir a la pelirroja quien se giro y volvió a darle la espalda.

-¿Sabes? antes tenía una razón para quedarme, pero ahora ya no tengo nada.

Después de eso salió corriendo del refugio sumida en un llanto incontrolable.

-¡Eres un idiota!- se aproximo Kord a decirle con reproche y enojo.- ¿No te das cuenta de las cosas?

-Exactamente de qué debo darme cuenta, ehh ¿Qué me odia?

-¿odiarte? Ella solo se preocupa por ti, ¡¿no lo entiendes?!

-Ella no se preocupa más que por sí misma, es una chica superficial y engañosa.

-Joven Eli.- intervino Pronto.- esa no es forma de tratar a una chica, sabemos que estas confundido pero nunca debiste tratarla así. Si tan solo entendieras sus razones…

-¿Qué razones? Ella no tiene ninguna.

-¡Claro que las tiene! Trixie tiene miedo de perderte, cada vez que estamos en una misión no te quita los ojos de encima y siempre se desespera cuando luchas contra Blakk por qué cree que te lastimara.

-Entonces no confía en mí.- dijo con frialdad.

-¿No confía en ti? Te ama que es diferente y tenía la leve esperanza de que tú la quisieras también, pero después de la misión de ayer y de la bestialidad que le dijiste debe estar muy lastimada.

-Aun no entiendo nada.

-¿eres idiota o qué? Se preocupa por ti, pero al parecer hay que recordarte las cosas de nuevo.

Flashback

-Que vamos a hacer Eli son demasiados.- dijo Trixie a su líder.

-Tengo que detener a Blakk necesito que me explique qué hiso con mi padre, ¡cúbranme!- ordeno para después salir corriendo tras Blakk, quien cuando se percato de los movimientos del Shane, emprendió camino hacia una abismo atrayendo al chico hacia una trampa.

-¡Eli, no espera…no lo hagas!- Trixie lo llamaba a gritos, pero a él no pareció importarle solo siguió corriendo hasta alcanzarlo. Cuando estaban al filo del abismo, se lanzo sobre el haciendo que los dos cayeran dentro del mismo.

-¡Eli!

-¡Amigo!- grito Kord

Varios minutos pasaron sin tener señal de Eli. Después de un rato largo de espera, se avisto una babosa jabonosa transformada de la cual Eli se sujetaba, cuando toco suelo todos se aproximaron hacia él y lo abrazaron, excepto Trixie.

-¡Estás loco en verdad!- le abrazo Kord.

-Eso fue impresionante.- agrego Pronto.

-Gracias chicos.- dijo y luego, dirigió su vista hacia Trixie y le sonrió, pero ella solo se giro y camino en sentido contrario al de él.

Fin Flashback

-Ella solo quería que e detuvieras pero no lo hiciste, solo continuaste como si no te importara, por eso se molesto.

Eli se sintió abrumado por los reproches de sus dos amigos, ellos tenían razón era un imbécil y la había lastimado, ella estaba preocupada y él solo la ignoro.

Al instante pensó en Trixie, ella salió muy alterada y enojada, podría pasarle algo malo o podría cometer una locura. Sus pensamientos le rebotaban en el cerebro como pelotas de goma. Rápidamente salió corriendo del refugio seguido por Kord y Pronto, quienes lo detuvieron al notar que estaba muy alterado.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto Pronto.

-Tengo que encontrarla podría estar en peligro.

-Espéranos iremos contigo.

Eli asintió y rápidamente el Troll y el Topoide se alistaron y junto con su arsenal de babosas partieron a buscar a Trixie.

Con Trixie…

Ella estaba muy triste, su corazón se había convertido en nada más que migajas. Ya nada le importaba. Se acomodo en un hongo, sentada en la base y recostada en el mismo comenzó a llorar.

-idiota Eli…, pero ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto a sí misma, pues había corrido tanto que no se fijo por donde se metía. Se puso de pie y comenzó a observar sus alrededores esperando encontrar algo que la ayudara a ubicarse, pero no encontró nada; de repente el movimiento de unos arbustos la altero.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-vaya, vaya, vaya, si es Trixie Sting.

La pelirroja se giro hacia la persona que le hablaba y le apunto con su lanzadora.

-Déjame en paz Twist.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

-Nada que te importe.

-ja…te haces la dura.- Twist comenzó a acercársele con cautela, Trixie comenzó a alejarse dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, pero de repente choco con una roca quedando acorralada por Twist.

-No tienes escapatoria.

-¿Qué quieres Twist?

-A ti preciosa.

El rubio tomo a Trixie de los brazos sujetándola con fuerza manteniéndola inmóvil, después acerco sus labios a los de Trixie, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ella.

-¿Porque te sonrojas?

-Déjame…

-Oh no, Blakk te necesita y yo me encargare de llevarte con él, pero antes…

Twist se aproximo mucho más a los labios de Trixie. Ella se resistía y trataba de liberarse de su agarre pero le era imposible, de repente.

-¡Suéltala Twist!

-Pero si es Eli Shane.

-Déjala en paz, tu problema no es con ella…es conmigo.

-Vete Eli... ¡que te vayas!- grito Trixie con enojo.

-Nunca me iré sin ti, te necesito.

-Pues yo a ti no, nunca lo hice y no lo hare ahora, puedo cuidarme sola.

-Puedes cuidarte sola, ¡estaba a punto de besarte!

-Preferiría que él me besara a…tener que soportarte a ti todo el tiempo.

Rápidamente tapo su boca con una de sus manos sin creer lo que había dicho Todos pusieron los ojos como platos, acaso ¿Trixie quería besarlo?

-jajaja…la Sting tiene carácter, eso me gusta y a Blakk le gustara mucho mas.

Después de eso Twist tomo a Trixie de las muñecas con fuerza y la acerco a si mismo sujetándola despaldas a él.

-Despídete de tu novia Eli Shane.

En eso desaparecen en una nube de humo roja creada por Loki la babosa versátil del rubio.

-¡Trixie!

-Amigo ¿estás bien?

-Sí pero Trixie…, Twist se la llevo.

-¿Qué querrá él con ella?

-no, él no…Blakk, él la quiere y nosotros vamos a averiguar porque y para qué.- dijo con frialdad, una actitud que tanto Kord como Pronto notaron.

-¿Eli te pasa algo?- pregunto Pronto.

-No, ¿porque?

-Por nada.- dijo mirando al Troll de reojo.

-¿Vamos a rescatarla?

-Claro que sí, pero primero reagrupémonos. Estoy agotado.

El Troll y el Topoide se quedaron boquiabiertos, por la reacción de Eli frente a la captura de Trixie parecía no importarle, y se les hacia raro porque ellos sabían que Eli estaba enamorado de ella; Pero no se quedarían con esa y tarde o temprano tendría que explicar que fue lo que paso.

Continuara…

Lamento no haber actualizado AMOR BELICO, es que estoy falta de inspiración, pero espero que esta historia les guste… pongas Reviews Porfa…


	2. Capitulo 2

**-Capitulo 2-**

.

.

.

El camino fue largo y muy tedioso, había un ambiente tenso entre todos, mas por el hecho de que Eli estaba actuando muy extraño y eso traía muchas dudas a la cabeza de los chicos. Ninguno de los tres dijo una sola palabra, era obvio que no estaban dispuestos a hablar, solo si el valor llegaba para poder lanzarse al interrogatorio.

-Amigo ¿estás bien?- habiendo acelerado un poco para alcanzarlo, Kord inicio su investigación con suma cautela, buscando sacarle la verdad al Shane a como diera lugar, Pero la tención aumento así como su desespero cuando noto que Peli azul ni se inmuto. Insistió.

-Eli ¿estás bien…?

Solo esperaba que nadie lo viera, quería sufrir solo y en silencio, cada lágrima más fuerte que antes más dolorosas -y ahora que hago_- _no podía dejar de pensar en ella-¿Porque tuveque ser tan idiota?-pero sabía bien que no podía abandonarla, porque Blakk la lastimaría, aun sabiéndola muy enfadada debía ir por ella.

-Eli… ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada Kord.

Sin resignarse el Troll lo obligo a mirarle.

-Tu rostro te delata y para ser un Shane no sabes mentir… ¿Qué sucede?- insistió.

-Trixie lo ama…- soltó así rápido y sin anestesia, con la cabeza gacha y presionando con fuerza sus ojos. Kord no evito quedarse impresionado y muy confundido, esperaba que fuera otra cosa algo que tal vez difería del amor, pero según lo que el chico le confesó sin previo aviso, sabía bien que era puro mal de amores, y que algo no cuadraba en esa supuesta confesión.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que prefería besarlo a él que estar conmigo, lo ama a él y a mí me odia.

Con una mano puesta en el hombre del chico, su amigo Azul le consoló. Comprendía bien su sufrimiento, pero entendía a las razones de Trixie, sabía bien que sus palabras solo fueron producto de su ira pues mientras ella le pide que se alejase él se acercaba mas sin importarle nada.

-No creo que lo haiga dicho enserio.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si…, Trixie es una chica dura y de carácter fuerte, la has visto cuando se enoja conmigo o con Pronto, es incontrolable y hasta nos grita….Aunque creo que los gritos van para Pronto-

-¡Olle! Puedo escucharte.- refuto el topo a sus espaldas. Y estos no evitaron reír, hasta Eli; peor no tardo mucho en volver a su antiguo estado.

-Pero nunca te diría algo como lo que me dijo a mí.

-Es que ella no está enamorada de mi sino de ti, tal vez lo dijo para provocarte y liberar un poco de su enojo.- el oji azul se sonrojo.- Además, en parte, esto es culpa tuya pues fuiste tú quien la lastimo.

-lo sé, soy un idiota.

-si le dices lo que sientes y le explicas todo, tal vez, las cosas se solucionen.

-se lo diré solo espero que me escuche.

* * *

-Señor, Twist llego y trajo la chica.

-Gracias Morris, dile que la traiga ante mí. Quiero verla.

-enseguida señor.

Morris se aproximo a la salida, dejando a Blakk sumido en sus pensamientos, esperando al rubio.

-Voy a destruir al chico, esa chica lo matara.

Sonrió por un momento, de la forma más cruel y perversa que pudo. Luego se distrajo al escuchar el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, y la vos de una chica muy agitada.

-Suéltame… ¡déjame ir!- en medio de forcejeos y jalones, Twist arrastro a Trixie hasta la oficina de Blakk. No le fue fácil el trabajo pues ella -a pesar de ser una chica- tenía mucha fuerza y debes en cuando lograba zafarse de sus agarre.

-Señor, aquí esta.- de un fuerte empujón la pelirroja cayó de rodillas ante Blakk.

¡Maldito imbécil…, Deja que ponga mis manos sobre ti!

Blakk la tomo del mentó y le levanto el rostro para que lo viera.

_-_La famosa Trixie Sting, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar y trabajo.

- yo nunca trabajare para usted.- Trixie le escupió en la cara haciendo que se enojara, pero Blakk era muy astuto y solo le sonrió.

-Tienes carácter, pero no te hagas la dura, o tus amigos lo pagaran caro.

-Nunca los lastimarías.

-¿Quieres apostar? Ellos seguramente deben estar dirigiéndose hacia aquí para rescatarte. Jajaja…tú los guiaras a su perdición.

-Ellos no serian tan idiotas.

-No, pero el Shane si.- Trixie agacho la mirada, era obvio que tenía razón.

-Lo sabes… ¿no? El chico vendría a aquí aunque le rogaras que no lo hiciera. Yo me encargare de que venga y que se quede aquí para siempre… ¡Twist! Llévala a una celda. Por ahora. -dirigió una mirada muy seria a la Sting- Tu y yo tendremos una conversación luego.

* * *

-Ahh…Pronto está muy cansado.- exclamo Pronto sentándose en el sofá.

-¡Pediré una Pizza!- grito Kord corriendo a llamar a Mario.

-No, pronto puede cocinar.

-¡No!...eh tu es…estas muy cansado, y la pizza ahorra trabajo…- sonrió con nervios.

-Troll mal agradecido…

Eli entro al refugio después de haber guardado su meca en el garage. Camino hacia el sofá y con un ánimo muy por el suelo se dejo caer en él -¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hare si no me escucha? Nunca debí haberla tratado así-

Trixie era una chica potencialmente dura, y no es hablando de batallas, pues si bien es muy fuerte y una gran lanzadora, pero su carácter siempre era su punto detallado, el cual nadie pasaba por alto si recibir un poco de su furia fémina. Era ella, simplemente ella. Si la haces enojar no hay forma de escapar, a menos que puedas persuadir a su inteligencia, pero si la lastimas en lo más profundo de su noble, valiente y fuerte corazón, no serán sus gritos los que te harán huir, o su fulmínate mirada de fuego- que te quema hasta las entrañas-, será su corazón marchito, el que hará que sientas que el mundo se te viene encima, tu conciencia despierta a la vos de la de ella, cada lagrima incluso hasta su mirada más confusa y herida, se te clavara en la mente y te torturara hasta que la muerte sea la única escapatoria. Carácter fuerte, corazón duro pero abierto a los sentimientos, ¿qué más se podría esperar? pero sí, hay algo más. Algo en lo que Trixie era muy experta, de lo cual no se le podía comparar con nadie- ni en ningún otro caso- era una cualidad suya, guardar silencio y morir en la soledad bajo la sombra de todo ese dolor contenido. Un cofre sellado, en el que por dentro se debatía una guerra entre movimientos brutos y sentido común, fortaleza y debilidad, amor y odio, que casi terminaba por romper el sello eterno del silencio; solo ella era capaz de soportar tanto, de callar y ser cubierta por un abrigo de espinas que amenazan con lastimar su cuerpo y perforar su alma. Era fuerte, esa chica era muy fuerte, mucho más que el mismo Will Shane –Eli lo sabía muy bien- pero ahora la había lastimado y solo tocaba rezar para que le perdonase.

-Perdóname…- susurró.

-¡Eli!- su cuerpo se estremecía por el increíble brazo de Kord llamándole.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?

-debes ver esto.

El chico asintió y rápidamente el Troll se aparte y activo la video pantalla. Era un mensaje de Trixie.

/Hola, tengo muchas cosas que decirles pero debo ser breve. Chicos si están escuchando esto, por favor les pido que no vengan a buscarme, sé que es raro pero…no volveré con ustedes más nunca, he tomado una decisión y me quedare aquí para siempre. No puedo explicarles porque y les ruego que no pregunten la razón, porque ni yo comprendo bien esto, solo sé que es lo mejor para todos. Kord siempre admire la inteligencia que posees, la forma en que de un momento a otro, mejoras nuestras mecas o diseñas algún artefacto…, eres sensacional. Pronto, el "Magnifico" Pronto….fuiste una gran amigo y me quedo impresionada de la facilidad con la que siempre encuentras una camino de salida hasta en el laberinto más elaborado y difícil. Eli, creo que entre tú y yo las cosas están más que claras, sé que no ha de gustarte mi decisión, pero si, trabajare para Blakk y espero que lo aceptes, aunque creo que para ti no será tan difícil porque después de todo, esto es lo que siempre quisiste. No espero que lo entiendas, pero me vale si te agrada o no mi decisión.

Chicos los quiero, espero volverlos a ver algún día y sé que será muy pronto. Por último, quiero aclarar, que si se interponen en mi camino no tendré compasión, espero que no lo hagan porque no quiero lastimarlos. Sonara contradictorio pero todo esto lo hago para protegerlos.

Adiós/

Era obvio, no había que mencionar palabra para notar que todos estaban impactados, así como decepcionados, y departe de cierto peli azul -que no hiso más que apretar los puños y subir a su habitación- enojado y confundido.

Como pudo hacerles eso, como pudo traicionarlos de tal manera, es que ¿tan poco le importamos a ella como para irse con Blakk? O ¿es que simplemente se canso de nosotros como para dejarnos así como así?

-no lo entiendo.- golpeo con ira la pared, casi partiéndose la mano.-como pudo hacernos esto…no entiendo cómo pudo ser capas…Burpy amiguito, ¿Qué hago? aun la amo, y no sé si podre olvidarla.

Que podía hacer, el solo era una babosa y nunca se había enamorado como para estar dando concejos de buenas a primeras sobre el amor y el desengaño. No podía hacer nada más que observarlo melancólico desde su hombro, con la cabeza gacha y de brazos cruzados, invadido por la impotencia de no poder hacer algo al respecto.

De repente Eli se puso firme, levanto el rostro, se seco unas lágrimas y con una mirada seria e inescrutable, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al garage. Estaba más concentrado en que sabe que cosa, que no noto a sus amigos observarle extrañados y preguntarle muchas beses a donde iría. No, solo tenía cabeza para pensar en ella, pero no de una forma buena, es más, parecía que de un momento a otro se hubiera borrado de su corazón como una marca en la arena, que el viento hubiera soplado y arrastrado hasta la nada sus trazos; pero ¿así de rápido se olvido de ese sentimiento profundo, que no hace mucho, sentía por esa chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello rojizo? ¿Se habría vuelto tan frio, que la roca tallada para ella, se olvido de que había sido grabada con su nombre y simplemente se dejo estampillar otro trazo sobre el suyo, volviéndolo garabatos extraños de letra ilegible y sentido desconocido? Tal vez…pero solo él podía entenderse, y saber lo que debía hacer.

-¡Eli! ¿A dónde vas?

Kord y Pronto no dudaron en seguirle, pero les era imposible conocer su estado, por esa mirada indiferente que mantenía, solo hasta que pudieron obtener su atención, supieron que nada bueno se avecinaba.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Iré a buscarla…

-¿A quién?

-A Trixie.- no entendía nada, era obvio que nada bueno pasaba por la mente del joven y Kord estaba más que seguro de eso. Con un movimiento rápido, acelero a fondo y se cruzo en su camino forzándolo a detenerse.

-¿Qué haces? Quítate de mi camino.- intento continuar pero se lo impidió.

-No lo entiendo…

-¿que no entiendes?

-¡A ti, no te entiendo a ti! Sabemos de ante mano, que más que a nosotros a ti fue al que mas afecto la noticia de Trixie. Subes a tu habitación alterado, golpeas las paredes con fuerza, y luego sales disparado…y dices que vas a ir a buscarla…no la escuchaste dijo ¡que fuéramos a buscarla y en especial tu! Pero es lo primero que haces. Por eso fue que se marcho, porque nunca la escuchabas, ahora la entiendo, solo actúas sin pensar y sin medir las consecuencias…

-¡Ahora dices que es mi culpa…!

-¡Sí, porque todavía eres un niño inmaduro!

-¡basta!...ya dejen de pelearse.- interrumpió Pronto ya exasperado por tantos gritos.

-¡¿Creen que pelearse así solucionara algo?...pues no!

-¡Trixie nos abandono, y no espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo; pero si siguen discutiendo, les juro, que me iré también y los dejare solos…y no me importara lo que les pase o si se matan a golpes!

Todos se quedaron impresionados, ¿ese era Pronto diciendo cosas sensatas y a la vez sermoneándoles?

-lo sentimos, Pronto.- hablaron al unisono.

-Está bien. Pero ahora quiero saber ¿Por qué quieres ir a buscarla? ¿Crees que pudo ser mentira y nos estamos dejando guiar por una simple farsa?

-No lo sé Pronto, Tal vez pero… no estoy seguro…Solo quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, es todo.

-Iré contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo también quiero comprobar si es cierto o no todo lo que escuchamos.

-Bueno, ¿bienes Kord?

-No lo sé…

-Sabes que iremos contigo o sin ti, ¿Cierto?-agrego Pronto.

-¿No hay forma de que los haga cambiar de opinión?

Negaron

-No.

-Bueno entonces…cuenten conmigo.

-Gracias amigo.- le abrazo Eli.

-De nada, todo sea por un chico enamorado.

Se aparta ruborizado.

-¿Enamorado yo?...por favor.

-Si…como digas.

-Chicos…-interrumpió Pronto.- como es que pensáis entrar a la guarida de Blakk?...estará repleta de guardias porque imaginaran que vamos para allá.

-Pensaremos en algo en el camino, mientras tanto sigamos andan…

-¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado!

Lo que faltaba, distracción; pero no era cualquier distracción –porque fácilmente cualquier cosa los distraía, mas a Pronto- era nada más y nada menos que el Dr. Blakk. No se lo esperaban, pero de igual forma no podían quedarse sin hacer nada. Con suma rapidez apuntaron sin ninguna duda.

-¿Qué quiere doctor Blakk? Ya tiene a Trixie ¿para qué nos quiere a nosotros?

-que te pasa Eli…actúas como si Trixie no te importara.-le susurro Kord

-Confía en mí.

-Ella solo es una parte de mi plan y para culminar los necesito a todos, sobre todo a ti.

-¿Pero qué?- rodeados y sin escapatoria – lo que faltaba-, nada podría salir peor.

-No se atrevan a disparar, o su amiga lo pagara caro.

-Usted no se atrevería a dañarla porque la necesita para destruirme.

¡¿Qué?! ¿destruirte? ¡Estás loco!…se les había estallado una bomba en la cara, sus cabezas daban vueltas y vueltas y solo podían observar a su líder más tranquilo y serio que la maestra invencible, con expresión irreconocible y con cierta cara de enojo muy característica suya. Algo estaba muy mal.

-Jajaja…eres bastante inteligente o idiota debería decir, esa niña me servirá para mucho más que destruirte... ¡Atrápenlos!

Eso va de mal en peor…

* * *

De un lado al otro, revoloteando como una mosca. Su respiración era agitada y a veces entre cortada; llevaba horas buscándolo y aun no lo encontraba, sabía que lo había que aun lo tenía porque Blakk no se lo había quitado, pero… ¿Dónde está?, había buscado entre sus ropas, revisado su blusa y toda su vestimenta, pero ni rastro del comunicador de la Banda.

-Tiene que estar por aquí… ¡Bingo! Lo encontré.- pego un brinco de alegría. Estaba debajo del asiento de la celda, pues justo cuando Twist la metió allí, tiro el objeto debajo para que el rubio no lo encontrara.-pero que tonta-

-Debe funcionar, no pueda ser que por el golpe se haiga dañado.- lo encendió y coloco en su oído.

-Vamos, vamos contesta…por favor contesta.

-Hola…

-¡Danna!

-¿Trixie?

-Hola.

-Pero Trixie… ¿donde estas? escuche la noticia, dime ¿estás bien? ¿Blakk no te ha hecho nada?...

-No Danna, estoy bien…Pero necesito tu ayuda.

-Te escucho…

-Tengo un plan para salir de aquí, pero necesito que me consigas algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ropa, dinero, y una lanzadora… ¿Está bien?

-¿Ropa? ¿Dinero? Trixie ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?

-No puedo decirte ahora, solo necesito que confíes en mí…, por favor.

-Como quieres que confié en ti si tú no quieres decirme las cosas, ¡¿Qué es lo que harás?!

-…- Gritar, llorar, correr. Tantas cosas que quería hacer por la estúpida desconfianza de ella ¿Qué terca Dios mío? –No puedo decirle- pensó, pero…-es mi amiga…no puede ser.-

-Dime…-

Suspira.

-Me uniré al Dr. Blakk.- que tortura

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

Un poco, tal vez.

-No, no, será para ayudar a los chicos.

-¿Les contaste sobre esto?

-No.

-¿Ni si quiera a Eli?- frunció el ceño, con desagrado. Era para ella una gota amarga aunque todavía lo amara.

-A él mucho menos, lo odio y no vuelvas a mencionármelo.

-¿No me dirás porque pelearon?

-No.

-Está bien…pero entonces prométeme que no cometerás una locura y que pase lo que pase siempre, siempre…, seremos amigas y me contaras todo. Promételo.

-Lo prometo. Gracias

-Bueno entonces te veo la próxima semana, exactamente dentro de ocho días.- asintió.

-Sí… ¿Pero qué?- abrió los ojos de sobre manera, ¿no puede ser?

-Trixie, Que está pasando ¡Trixie!- con desespero intentaba llamar la atención de su amiga.

-E…Eli…

Mierda.

-¡Suéltame!- de un empujón lo lanzaron dentro de la celda.

Se puso de pie y observo a los guardias retirarse, no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica, solo después de escucharla pronunciar su nombre. Se giro con cautela y con un poco de duda.

-Tri…Trixie…-

**Continuara…**

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado tiempo atrás, se que había dicho que actualizaría dentro de una semana después de la publicación del primer chapter…pero las cosas se complicaron y no puede hasta ahora. Espero que les guste….y por favor comenten…quiero saber que opinan.

También le mando un saludo y un gran abrazo a mis amigas **Darklovely99**, **NAT AND ASH** Y **Twisnlove**… las QUIERO chicas, son las mejores amigas….y perdónenme por no actualizar antes.


	3. Capitulo 3

**-Capitulo 3-**

.

.

.

He estado pensando en esto. En lo que ha pasado desde que te conocí. No sabría explicar lo que siento, pues es desconocido para mí. Nunca dejaría de creerlo cierto, creer que estaría un día con ustedes, contigo. Creí que nunca volvería a sentirme feliz.

Siempre sentí que la soledad seria mi única compañía. Desde que perdí a mi familia el corazón que creí tener había desaparecido, ya no estaba; tal vez estaba escondido tan en el fondo de mi, que sentí un vacío enorme en mi pecho. No pensaba, no sentía, deambulaba por las calles, sola.

Vacía, no tenía miedo, ni alegría, ni tristeza, caminaba sin rumbo alguno. Sin pensar a donde ir.

A veces me detenía y miraba hacia todos lados. Tal vez tenía que hacerlo, detenerme y observar. Se volvió tan cotidiano y común, no tenía un lugar fijo. Otras veces pasaba enfrente de ella me detenía, la observaba y luego de analizarlo, Entraba.

Oscuridad, es lo que recuerdo de aquella casa. No la había visitado desde que mis padres se fueron, porque perder-los fue tan doloroso que estar allí me lastimaría más. Estaba tal cual la había dejado, vacía, oscura, aterradora,- pero al final- era mi hogar.

Claro, tenia cosas diferentes. La fina capa de polvo en los muebles, en los que, en un tiempo, me sentaba con mi familia a conversar o jugar. Las decoraciones blancas y abstractas en el techo y los vértices de la pared. Las pequeñas hojas que se colaban con el viento entre el tejado, y terminaban por cubrir el suelo; y, además, los cuadros ocultos tras una fina tela blanca, pretendiendo resguardar su contenido.

Me acomodaba en una esquina sobre el suelo frío y sucio. Hora tras hora, día y noche. Después de eso nunca volví a alejarme, y aunque Salí a las calles solo caminaba y luego regresaba al mismo punto. Recuerdo, con algo de gracia, como las personas me observaban, murmuraban cosas a mis espaldas, es más, hasta hicieron una historia sobre mi porque decían que parecía un alma en pena, como aquella de la novia que nunca pudo consumar matrimonio con su amado por un terrible accidente donde trágicamente murió; pero en mi caso, era un alma perdida, sin sentimientos, viva pero a la vez…muerta.

A pesar de todo, me cansaba y cuando eso pasaba daba vueltas por la casa, subía y bajaba, abría y cerraba las puertas de las habitaciones. El mismo trayecto, la misma rutina. Y lo raro, pero a la vez impresionante, era que comenzaba a aburrirme y entonces, lo sentí.

Sentí como volvía aquello que una vez considere perdido, como volvía a ese lugar vacío en mi pecho donde antes estuvo, el espacia que había guardado para su regreso.

Un nuevo corazón, tal vez igual de herido que antes, pero dispuesto a sentir nuevamente alegría y emoción. No llego solo claro está, porque nunca habría podido borrar las cicatrices de mi pasado, conservaba el dolor y la tristeza además de…los recuerdos.

_/nunca debí dejar que te fueras, porque en primer lugar era mi deber ayudarte a sanar. Protección, fue en un principio la única razón por la que te ofrecieron a mí, debía protegerte del dolor incluso de cualquier sentimiento que a las largar se volviera lo mismo. Familia, nunca debí involucrarme con ellos, la distancia siempre fue el mejor camino, porque al final una cosa conlleva a otra, y el amor, tarde o temprano se convertiría…, en dolor. /_

Sin ánimos, volví a recorrer aquel lugar, que antes, había revisado, volteado, cruzado y observado. Pero ahora lo hacía lento y sin prisa, como intentado hallar una razón, o un solo detalle que esperaba cambiara mi vida. Revolví, saque, abrí y cerré cada caja, armario, estuche, libro o carta del lugar, hasta que en un baúl de madera encontré intacta, sin ningún rasguño, la cámara de mamá. Recuerdo que con ella grababa a papa cuando trabajaba y a mí cuando jugaba.

La conserve porque era lo único que me quedaba de ella y allí estaba papá también. Esa noche observe cada video, y llore hasta que mi corazón no pudo más. Y después me prometí a mi misma que nunca volvería a amar, no tendría amigos ni me encariñaría con nadie. Solo me alejaría y continuaría mi camino, sola. Pero una cosa si haría, no estaría sumida en una profunda triste, saldría a la luz y me enfrentaría al mundo y con la cámara de mamá guardaría cada aventura en ella. Dejaría una marca que todos recordaría.

Tenía mi meta. Sabía lo que quería y tenía claro lo que debía hacer. Había acomodado todo, pensado en cada detalle, organizado las cartas de la baraja sabiendo cómo ganar y, teniendo claro a donde iba, lance mí primera jugada. Debía ganar, era mi juego, pero había descuidado un detalle importante, algo que nunca se habría cruzado por la cabeza. Tu.

Apareciste en medio del juego, como un segundo participante. Descubriste tus cartas y cambiaste el sentido del juego, y acorralada ante tu sublime gracia, me tomaste como parte de ti, apoderándote de mi vida y mi corazón.

Tu juego se volvió mío, me deje seducir por tu encanto y porte de héroe, con aspecto de chico rebelde pero de buen corazón.

¡Tú y tu estúpido porte de macho alfa!

¡Prometí alejarme! ¡Conservar la soledad y vivir exiliada de los sentimientos! Pero tenías que venir tú y arruinarlo todo. Vuelvo a sentir dolor, y todo por ti.

No te soporto, ahora en mas no lo hago, antes creí que cambiarías mi vida y ahora creo que me equivoque.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

Déjame y aléjate…

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se le notaba en la voz cierta amargura.

-responde mi pregunta.

-¡Responde tu a la mía! No que te irías con él.

-Y lo haré- respondió tajante. Como Eli no dijo palabra, ella continuo-. Te pedí que te alejaras, ¿a qué has venido Eli, a matarte?

Eli la miro fijamente, aun estando ella dando le la espalda.

-he venido por ti, a aclarar las cosas.

-No hay nada que aclarar entre nosotros. -espetó-. Creí haberles dejado en claro a ti y a los chicos que no quería que me buscaran. Pero veo que estas dispuesto a asumir la realidad en persona, viniendo aquí, sin importarte que Blakk intentará matarte ahora que te tiene cautivo y completamente atrapado.

Ignorando su forma de hacerle sentir completamente atrapado y al borde de la muerte, se limito a hablarle con indiferencia.

-¿Que te hace pensar que vine con ellos?

-Con lo idiota que eres nunca te dejarían venir solo, porque sabrían que te meterías en problemas.

-¿idiota? Ahora crees que soy idiota, ah no…. –se interrumpió, desvió la mirada pensativo y luego volvió a ella con una clara ironía marcada-. Ya me lo habías dicho, justo antes de venir hasta aquí a unirte a Blakk. Creo que eres a quien le quedaría mejor ese título.

-¿Me estas llamando….?

Eli sabiendo que preguntaría, continúo sin dejarla terminar.

-Sí…Te estoy llamando idiota.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –Trixie inevitablemente y por instinto, empuño sus manos con furia.

¿Enserio vas a golpearlo?

Ignorando la voz en su cabeza levanto su puño y lo extendió con fuerza hacia la cara del peli azul, este al divisar su movimiento intento esquivar su sorpresivo ataque, que aunque sabía bien que Trixie era de muy mal carácter cuando se la provocaban, no se imagino que reaccionaria de tal manera; tan rápida fue su maniobra que Eli no pudo evitar ser golpeado en el rostro por ella. Pero aun sintiéndose traicionado, no podía lastimarla y, peor aún, no quería, porque aunque fuera difícil para él, aun la amaba.

Y ella igual de confundida por sus acciones. No podía creer que lo había golpeado –con tanta fuerza- en el rostro. Lo observo preocupada, un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su boca.

O por Dios ¡Casi lo matas!

Trixie se quedo impresionada, reprimió el impulso de correr hacia él y ayudarlo con su herida, pero lo pensó dos veces. No, no podía hacerlo porque entonces él se daría cuenta de las cosas y nunca podría irse. Corrigió su semblante, volviendo a adoptar esa mirada de collera que le planto en un principio.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a llamarme así!

Eli que yacía en el suelo, se incorporo ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo. Discretamente dirigió una de sus manos a su boca y lo roso con ligereza, para luego observar una pequeña mancha de sangre en la misma.

-Quien diría que tú, que pareces una princesa mimada, tendrías tanta fuerza. –La provoco haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras-. Definitivamente tienes muchas facetas que no conozco.

Trixie volvió a arder en furia, pero con un sonoro bufido se alejo y se sentó en una esquina de la celda. Eli hiso lo mismo pero se acomodo al otro lado. Dirigió su mirada a ella, pero esta vez no era ironía, ni enojo lo que sus sombríos ojos azules expresaba. En absoluto, era dolor…Puro dolor.

-¿Porque no lo haces Eli? –Trixie lo observaba esperando una respuesta, pero al no recibir ninguna, continúo-. ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo ahora que puedes?

-No tengo lanzadora. –respondió indiferente apartando la mirada de la suya

-Sabes que puedes hacerlo sin ella –protesto Trixie.

-No se lo haría a Blakk, ¿Por qué a ti si? –la pregunta floto en el aire, entre las cuatro paredes de la celda.

-Solo espero que lo hagas porque…

-Nunca –le interrumpió cortante ante sus palabras-. Porque tu…yo…yo soy débil ante ti y…

-No… -Trixie intento detenerlo pero él continúo

-…eres muy…importante para mi…yo nunca me atrevería a dañarte…porque yo…

-No lo digas…por favor. –hablo con la voz entrecortada-. ¡No!

Trixie parecía saber lo que él diría, se puso de pie y le grito, pero Eli no se detuvo, porque en el fondo sentía que debía decírselo, que tenía que confesar le su amor, aunque ella lo hubiera traicionado.

-Te amo.

Entonces todo se volvió borroso y una oleada de dolor invadió el cuerpo de Trixie. Gimió con fuerza y se tambaleo de un lado al otro y de repente todo se volvió borroso. Se desvaneció, pero antes de tocar el suelo, unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron.

-¡Trixie! –Eli preocupado por su estado no paraba de gritarle y mover la para hacerla reaccionar, pero ante sus intentos fallidos decidió desistir. Se lo pensó por unos minutos, entonces acerco su mejilla a su pecho y pudo sentirlo, su corazón aun latía así que no podía estar muerta, pero le era preocupante que se desmayara repentinamente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Trixie?..¿Qué te hicieron?

-¡Shane! Aléjate de ella.

Eli voltio con molestia, sabiendo que esa voz solo le pertenecía a

-Twist. –escupió el nombre como si se tratase de algo apestoso

-No me oyes, ¡que te alejes de ella! –le apunto con su lanzadora directo a la cabeza.

-Ni lo pienses imbécil. –lo insulto, pero Twist muy molesto lo pateo con fuerza en el estomago enviándolo directo hacia el otro lado de la celda.

-Ahora quien es el imbécil. –Cargo a Trixie entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de hacerse fuera de la celda, observo sobre su hombro a Eli que se había incorporado y lo miraba con ira.

-Te tenias bien merecido el golpe que te dio –hablo con picardía y con una sonrisa a medio lado. Eli con su mano roso la herida de su labio-. Tiene carácter para ser una chica.

Y luego se alejo dejando a Eli con ganas de partirle la cara. –Me vengare y a Trixie la sacare de aquí, aunque ella no quiera venir conmigo.

* * *

Después de haber salido de la celda, Twist se dirigió a la enfermería para que asistieran a la pelirroja. No le agradaba tener que cuidarla o tenerla cerca, por algún motivo se le hacia repugnante; pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Blakk le había encargado cuidarla y él, como su lacayo o ayudante, debía hacer todo – hasta lo más ruin y desagradable- que a su jefe se le pasara por la cabeza.

Cuando llego a la enfermería, se aproximo a una de las camillas y recostó a Trixie con mucho cuidado sobre esta. Al instante una mujer de no más de 30 años apareció y de inmediato comenzó a revisarla.

-¿Sabes que le paso? –Pregunto la mujer sin parar de revisar a la chica.

-No, señora…

-Kitana…doctora Kitana.

-Como sea, ya debo irme –Le resto importancia, pero cuando intento alejarse Trixie, que un continuaba inconsciente, lo sujeto de la mano. Twist se sorprendió mucho, pero de inmediato entendió que ella solo estaba pensando en Eli y por eso se negaba a soltarlo.

-Tienes admiradoras. –Sonrió burlona-. Que tierno.

-Ni lo diga señora. –bufo enojado, alejando su mano de la de Trixie.

-Doctora, y no creo que sean tan malo que alguien te quiera o ¿sí?

-Yo no necesito que sientan cariño por mí.

Frustrada por lo terco y malgeniado del joven, la mujer se puso de pie, camino hacia un estante con muchos medicamentos, pero antes de continuar su acción, y tomar uno de los frascos se detuvo y voltio hacia Twist.

-Todos necesitamos del amor, porque cuando se está sometido a vivir en la miseria como nosotros, un corazón sin amor podría morir o, peor aún, vivir en la soledad, frío y vacío.

Sin más, Twist salió de la enfermería molesto, no por lo que la Doc. Kitana le había dicho, sino, porque en el fondo, sabía muy bien que tenía razón.

* * *

Siento mucho no haber actualizado, sé que me demoro mucho en hacerlo y también se que está muy corto. Espero que lo entiendan, y que aunque me demore mucho, nunca dejare de escribir.

Tia Style.


End file.
